


The Talk (Regressuary Day 17)

by mcschnuggles



Series: Schnugg's Regressuary 2019 [17]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver!Patton, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressing!Virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 04:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17842052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcschnuggles/pseuds/mcschnuggles
Summary: Prompt: Character A doesn’t feel comfortable asking for emotional support when they aren’t small, which leads to a talk between them and Character B.Virgil has a panic attack and Patton just wants to help.





	The Talk (Regressuary Day 17)

            Virgil would do anything to not be in the situation right now.

            He sits across the couch from Patton, staring at some random part of the wall. Really, it’s the only place he can look. If he looks at Patton, all he’ll see is that stupid, saccharine, pitying smile, and if he stares at his lap, all he’ll see is Patton’s hand gently patting his knee.

            “Kiddo, I gotta say, I just don’t understand.” Patton says. “Why wouldn’t you want to come to me if you were feeling anxious?”

            Virgil tries not to grimace. Does Patton have to look so _hurt_ about it? He just had a panic attack in his room. It’s not like he ruined Patton’s favorite sweater or something.

            Eventually, Virgil works up the courage to answer verbally. He folds his arms over his chest, sinking deeper into the couch, and mumbles, “It’s not a big deal. I get like that all the time.”

            That, if possible, makes Patton look even sadder. “I know you do, Virge. I just don’t understand why you think you have to go it alone.”

            He really won’t let this go, will he?

            “It’s just…” Virgil sinks deeper into the couch, distantly hoping the thing will just swallow him whole. “I don’t feel small right now.”

            Patton furrows his brow and leans forward. Virgil tries not to flinch. “I know you aren’t, kiddo.” His eyes then widen. “Was I treating you like you were again? Oh, I’m sorry, Virge. I don’t even realize I’m doing it sometimes. I’ll stop. I’ll—”

            Virgil cuts him off before he can dive into a litany of apologies. “No, no. It’s not that.”

            God, if there’s one thing Virgil can’t stay frustrated at, it’s Patton’s confused puppy face. “Then what is it?”

            He’s really going to have to spell this out, isn’t he? “Well, when I’m big, it’s just…I’m not one of your kids anymore.”

            Now Patton looks even more confused. Virgil can’t blame him for being confused. He’s confusing himself. “Do you wanna be one of my kiddos while big? Because the other day—”

            “I know what I said. And I guess…I don’t know.” He rests his fist against his cheek. “I don’t know what I want.”

            “Oh, kiddo.” Patton leans forward, caught halfway between putting a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and completely backtracking. He kind of just holds his hand there. Awkwardly. “That’s okay. We’ll just play it by ear, okay?”

            Well, that’s a…better response than he expected. Virgil still shrinks into himself. It’s instinct at this point. “Okay…”

            “Now I’ll do everything I can to help, but you have to help me back by telling me when you need me. Okay?”

            Virgil lets a small smile come to his face. He can deal with that.

**Author's Note:**

> mcschnuggles.tumblr.com


End file.
